RED
by Bruh M
Summary: Vermelho como sangue quente correndo nas veias. Sterek, Semi-crossdressing.


RED  
>Autor: oneslasherBruh M.  
>Classificação: PG-15 (?)<br>Gênero: Romance e... surpresa!  
>Fandom: Teen Wolf<br>Ship: Derek/Stiles  
>Sinopse: Vermelho como sangue quente correndo nas veias.<br>(também postada no AO3)

* * *

><p><strong>RED<br>**por oneslasher

Stiles tinha os olhos presos em Derek. Não perdia um único movimento das mãos do lobisomem. Deitado em sua cama, vestido apenas com a calça do pijama ele sentia a pele formigar como se tivesse os dedos de Derek percorrendo seu corpo. O lobisomem tinha um sorriso discreto nos lábios que só Stiles conhecia. Em uma de suas mãos um pequeno objeto que Stiles pegou emprestado (e agora não tinha a menor intenção de devolver) de Lydia.

Derek também não perdia um mínimo movimento de Stiles. Tinha as mãos sobre a cabeça do mais novo, suas pernas enganchada um na outra e erguia-se levemente acima dele como que pairando, aguçado, fazendo suas respirações se encontrarem.

Stiles devolveu o sorriso de Derek convidando-o a agir. Levemente e sem perder qualquer detalhe Derek trouxe o pequeno objeto entre os dois. Um tubo fino, de cor vermelho sangue que só de olhar fazia os olhos de Derek imitarem o reflexo.

Então Stiles levou a mão para o objeto tremendo levemente de excitação e curiosidade para saber os próximos passos do lobisomem. Ele retirou a pequena tampa, e a cor quente do batom surgiu destacando-se na meia escuridão do quarto.

Ele achou que uma pequena brincadeira como aquela não deveria ser tão sexy. Mas ali estava ele umedecendo os lábios por antecipação. E Derek, em retorno, correu os dedos por aquela boca definida que tanto o enlouquecia, imaginando como ficaria ainda mais evidente depois de adornado com a maquiagem. Os dedos aspéros na boca carnuda arrepiou ainda mais o mais novo causando calafrios que correram seu corpo e tão logo os dedos de Derek deram espaço ele cobriu a distância para beijá-lo como sempre gostava de fazer.

O beijo deixou Stiles arfando e com a pele em fogo. Bom, Derek pensou. Bom. Ele ergueu a mão e deixou a ponta do batom deslizar pelos lábios carnudos de Stiles. E Stiles retribuiu oferecendo a boca para o lobisomem.

Tão livre e desimpedido.

E sedutor.

A cor vermelho vivo cobriu os lábios de Stiles muito suavemente. O peito arfava e sua respiração fugia dos pulmões tão rápido que Derek não teria muito esforço para ouvir mesmo que estivesse muito longe.

O que não estava. Derek não sabia como aproximá-los ainda mais. Mas não era o sufuciente ter seu peito contra o dele ou ouvir a respiração irregular de Stiles bater em sua boca em resposta. Não era o suficiente.

Foi a maior força de vontade para Derek se conter e terminar o trabalho. Foi também a expectativa de saber o que aconteceria depois. Sentir os lábios rubros de Stiles beijar sua pele e marcá-la em todo corpo.

Foram as mãos de Stiles que o seguraram na cama apertando os lençóis com tanta força que o fizeram aguentar a deliciosa tortura de sentir as mãos de Derek no seu rosto, as pontas dos dedos roçando sua pele ou os gemidos (dele e de Derek) com cada delicado movimento que o batom fazia em seus lábios.

Uma cobertura macia e levemente doce que guardava tantas promessas na boca rubra de Stiles.

E então o silêncio.

O som leve do batom caindo no colchão ao lado deles, uma brisa noturna balançando as cortinas na janela, o roçar dos dedos do pé na panturrilha do outro. Os olhos castanhos e vermelhos fixos um no outro. Um roçar do ar exalando dos pulmões.

O primeiro beijo marcou o pescoço de Derek tão levemente que quase não deixou a marca do batom. O beijo de volta mordeu os lábios de Stiles e arrancou um suspiro mais alto. O terceiro não deixou promessa solta e se Stiles ou Derek estivessem preocupados com algo longe do fato de estarem ali, juntos, tudo ficaria em segundo plano.

Derek arfou com uma mordida no peito ao ver a marca do batom ficar na sua pele. A boca tão vermelha de Stiles cobriu seu mamilo e sugou e ele arfou outra vez.

Quando a boca de Derek também rubra em resposta dos beijos trocados deslizou no pescoço dele lá ele ficou e descansou na pele quente de Stiles por muito tempo.

Marcar. Sentir. Saborear.

Derek tinha a sensação que algo assim aconteceria com frequência entre eles. Começou como uma brincadeira, uma sugestão de Stiles que Derek não se opôs em seguir adiante e agora tinham descoberto como poderia ser bom. As mãos de Stiles cobriram suas costas em um toque firme, seguiu em sua nuca fazendo-o se arrepiar mais uma vez. Stiles tocou os lábios inchados na sua orelha e repetiu as mesmas palavras que Derek tinha acabado de pensar.

Derek tateou o colchão atrás do batom. Era só o começo, havia tantas possibilidades de como a noite terminaria. Os dois tinham marcas vermelhas do batom por todo o corpo.

Stiles deitou de bruços expondo as costas e Derek beijou cada uma das pintas ali. A calça do pijama tinha escorregado um pouco abaixo da cintura. Enquanto Stiles roubava o batom de suas mãos o movimento fez a calça escorregar um pouco mais. Ele retirou a calça por completo e pode ver claramente. Um rápido olhar pra cima lhe disse que Stiles conseguiu o que queria.

Seda, leve, tão, tão suave. Derek se perguntou como podia não ter notado ainda. Stiles vestia uma calcinha vermelha da mesma cor do batom que adornava sua boca. A lingerie não continha bem a sua excitação, mostrava a transparência da peça contra a sua ereção tão convidativa. Derek sentiu sua garganta apertar. Precisava sentir o sabor de Stiles o quanto antes ou enlouqueceria. Ao toque a calcinha parecia zombar dele, atiçando uma resposta, gritando para ser removida. Ou seria melhor que Stiles continuasse a vesti-la o resto da noite?

Derek olhou para cima mais uma vez. Os olhos castanhos de Stiles brilharam com divertimento e expectativa. A calcinha vermelha era um carinho a mais na pele alva salpicada de pintas de Stiles. E fazia a de Derek ferver.

A calcinha Stiles vestiu a noite toda. O batom retocado muitas vezes. Derek tinha marcas vermelhas dos beijos em cada canto do corpo que podia imaginar. Quando a lua já estava alta no céu os dois cansados lutavam para permanecer com os olhos abertos e sentir um pouco mais. Um silêncio sonolento quebrado por um suspiro ou um gemido que eventualmente se quebraria e transformaria em bocejo.

Stiles riu como se tivesse a melhor ideia de todas e Derek o segurou perto para sentir mais um pouco do calor do outro. Ele beijou o queixo de Derek, deixou a língua deslizar na barba e formigar com o sabor do suor. E disse tão baixinho como uma promessa:

"O que você acha de um espartilho a próxima vez?"

* * *

><p>NA: obrigada por ler. vale review?


End file.
